Happy End
by Kilov Yohime
Summary: Mataku tak bisa berpaling dari wanita berambut pirang dan memiliki mata berwarna biru laut itu. Sasu x FemNaru


**Pairing: Sasuke x Naruto (female)**

**Genre : Family, Romance(?)**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary:**

Mataku tak bisa berpaling dari wanita berambut pirang dan memiliki mata berwarna biru laut itu. Sasu x FemNaru

* * *

><p><strong>Happy End<strong>

"Kaa-san, apa benal kita akan pindah?" Tanya seorang bocah berumur empat setengah tahun yang mempunyai mata biru laut dan rambut hitam jabrik seperti durian itu.

"Iya sayang, kita akan pindah ke Konoha." Balas seorang wanita bermata biru laut dan berambut pirang yang tergerai indah itu yang dipanggil Kaa-san oleh bocah tadi. "Tapi, sebelum pergi kita pergi ke pemakaman Shion-san dulu ya."

"Oke, Kaa-san."

"Kaa-san, kenapa melamun?" Panggil anak itu kepada wanita di sebelahnya, sehingga membuat wanita itu tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Eh, tidak apa-apa. Ayo pulang. Shion-san, kami pamit dulu. Mungkin setelah ini kami tidak bisa mengunjungimu lagi. Tapi, aku usahakan setiap tahun kami akan mengunjungimu lagi." Katanya dengan menyentuh nisan di sebelahnya. "Sora, ayo pamitan dengan Shion-san." Lanjutnya setelah menoleh ke Sora.

"Sora pamit Kaa-san. Tahun depan Sora akan mengunjungi Kaa-san lagi." Kata anak itu.

Mereka pun pergi meninggalkan makam tersebut menuju mobilnya diselingi tawa dan pertanyaan dari anaknya.

"Kaa-san, kenapa Sora harus memanggil Shion-san dengan Kaa-san?" tanya anak itu dengan polosnya.

"Karena Shion-san yang melahirkan Sora ke dunia ini." Jawab wanita itu dengan senyum yang selalu menghiasi wajah cantiknya dan dibalas anaknya dengan ber-oh ria.

* * *

><p><strong>^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^<strong>

* * *

><p>"Sora, ayo makan. Hari inikan kamu harus berangkat sekolah sayang. Kaa-san juga harus berangkat kerja."<p>

"Tapi, nanti Kaa-san akan ikut acala sekolah Sola kan?"

"Iya, Kaa-san kan sudah janji kemarin." Jawab Naruto dengan mengelus kepala anaknya.

"Tapi, kenapa Kaa-san masih belangkat kelja hali ini?"

"Nanti Kaa-san akan menyusul. Acaranya jam sepuluh kan?" Tanyanya, yang lebih tepatnya hanya memastikan. Tapi, yang ditanya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya saja.

"Kaa-san janjikan?" Tanyanya dengan mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya kepada Kaa-sannya itu.

"Iya, Kaa-san janji." Katanya dengan menyambut acungan kelingking dari anaknya itu.

* * *

><p><strong>Pukul 09.30 waktu Konoha<strong>

**Naruto's POV**

'Kurang 30 menit lagi sebelum acara dimulai, untung saja rapatnya berjalan dengan lancar sehingga aku bisa pulang lebih cepat hari ini. Oh iya, lebih baik aku berangkat sekarang.'

Akupun bergegas ke mobil yang aku parkir tadi pagi, saat aku sedang menuju mobilku. Secara tidak sengaja aku menabrak seseorang.

**Naruto's POV end**

BRUK

"Maaf, aku tak sengaja. Aku tadi terburu-buru." Kata wanita itu sambil mencoba untuk berdiri.

"Dobe?" Terdengar suara berat seorang laki-laki di depannya.

"Eh, apa-apaan kau seenaknya saja memanggilku do..." Kata-katanya terhenti saat mata biru lautnya bertemu dengan mata hitam sekelam malam itu. "Teme!"

"Ck, dobe. Sudah lama tidak bertemu, kau masih tetap dobe seperti dulu." Katanya angkuh.

"Hah, terserahlah Teme. Aku malas meladenimu, aku duluan Teme." Saat kakinya akan melangkah sebuah tangan besar memegang pergelangan tanggan wanita itu.

"Dobe, kapan kau pulang dari Suna?" Kata suara berat tadi dengan nada yang melembut.

"Tiga bulan yang lalu. Kenapa Teme? Kau rindu padaku?" Jawabnya dengan sedikit mengejek.

"Mungkin." Gumamnya tapi masih bisa didengar.

"Senang bertemu denganmu Teme, mungkin lain kali kita bisa bertemu lagi." Katanya dengan melepaskan tangan laki-laki itu dari pergelangan tangannya. "Aku duluan." Lanjutnya dengan berjalan meninggalkan laki-laki tadi.

"Uchiha-san, Anda tidak apa-apa?" Tanya seorang gadis berkacamata yang mempunyai rambut merah di sebelah laki-laki tadi.

"Tidak." Jawabnya datar.

"Saya rasa kita harus cepat ke pertemuan Uchiha-san." Ujarnya dengan memperbaiki letak kacamatanya.

"Hn."

* * *

><p><strong>^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's POV<strong>

Hah, hari ini aku pulang kerja lebih awal. Entah kenapa rasanya aku ingin cepat pulang ke rumah. Setelah bertemu dengannya seminggu yang lalu, membuatku tidak konsen dalam segala hal. Aku pun mengendarai mobil sport biruku menuju apartemenku tapi saat aku melewati sebuah TK, aku melihat seorang anak kecil berlari di depan mobilku dan refleks aku membanting stirku ke kanan dan langsung menabrak tiang listrik. Kemudian pandangan mataku mengabur. Saat aku bangun, aku berada di sebuah ruangan yang didominasi warna putih, sepertinya sekarang aku berada di rumah sakit. Aku pun bangun dari tidurku dan berusaha untuk mengubah posisiku menjadi duduk. Saat aku menyamankan dudukku seseorang memanggil namaku dari arah pintu.

"Sasuke, kau tidak apa-apakan?" Tanyanya dengan meletakkan kantong tas putih itu di meja sebelahku.

"Hn." Jawabku datar, tapi aku senang karena dia masih memperhatikanku.

"Hah, jawaban itu lagi. Kau sama sekali tak berubah Teme." Keluhnya.

"Kau juga tak berubah Dobe, selalu mengeluh." Jawabku enteng dengan sedikit nada mengejek.

"Oh iya, maafkan aku telah membuatmu masuk Rumah Sakit Teme." Katanya dengan nada bersalah, sedangkan aku hanya bingung. Karena seingatku, aku hampir menabrak seorang anak kecil dan setelah itu aku tak ingat apa-apa lagi. Seakan tahu dengan kebingunganku, dia melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Gara-gara anakku kau masuk Rumah Sakit ini."

Apa dia bilang anak, jadi selama ini dia sudah menikah. Pada saat itu juga rasanya beribu-ribu pisau menusuk jantungku dan dadaku terasa sesak. Apakah ini yang namanya patah hati? Apakah yang mempunyai perasaan ini hanya aku saja? Seharusnya dulu aku mencegahnya untuk pindah atau mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya. Andai saja egoku tak tinggi, mungkin kita bisa bersama menjadi sebuah keluarga. Melihatmu sepanjang hari dan memilikimu seutuhnya. Jika ini mimpi, aku ingin bangun sekarang juga. Baru saja aku merasa hidupku kembali dengan kembalinya dirimu, tapi mengapa? Kenyataan pahit ini harus membuatku terluka. Tidakkah aku punya kesempatan untuk bersamamu.

"Sasuke, kau kenapa? Apa sebegitunya hingga kau tak mau memaafkanku?" Ujarnya membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Aku memaafkanmu Dobe." Aku pun memaksakan senyumku padanya walaupun hanya senyum kecut. "Lalu, dimana anakmu sekarang?"

"Dia tadi aku titipkan dengan seorang suster saat akan membeli makanan. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan datang." Lanjutnya dengan mengambil sebuah apel kemudian mengupasnya dan memotongnya menjadi kecil-kecil. Jujur saja, aku merindukan saat-saat seperti ini. Dimana aku bisa melihatnya sepuasku tanpa ada yang menggangguku, tapi semua itu sirna ketika seorang anak berumur lima tahun itu membuka pintu dan memanggilnya.

"Kaa-san."

"Eh, Sora. Tadi Sasuke jii-san menanyakanmu lho." Kata Naruto dengan meletakkan anak itu ke pangkuannya. "Ayo ucapkan salam ke jii-san." Bujuknya dengan anak itu.

"Hai jii-san. Salam kenal." Katanya dengan sedikit membungkukkan badannya. Aku pun mengamati anak ini setelah membalas salamnya. Rambut hitam, mata seperti Naruto, kulit putih pucat dan sifat seperti Naruto.

"Oh iya Sasuke, kata dokter kau bisa pulang hari ini juga. Jika kau mau aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang, karena mobilmu tadi masuk bengkel karena menabrak ting listrik."

"Hn, sepertinya aku ingin pulang. Aku tidak betah disini."

"Baiklah, aku akan mengurus kepulanganmu dulu. Aku titip Sora ya."

"Hn."

* * *

><p><strong>^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^<strong>

* * *

><p>Semenjak itu, aku menyibukkan diriku dengan pekerjaan kantorku. Entah itu perlu atau tidak, aku merasa hidupku kosong dengan tak bisa termilikinya Naruto. Aku tahu masih banyak wanita lain selain Naruto, tapi aku tak tahu kenapa aku tak bisa berpaling darinya sedetik pun. Oh, Kami-sama. Kenapa kau menghukumku seperti ini. Akupun melangkahkan kakiku ke sebuah restoran, dimana aku ada janji dengan Kaa-san. Entah sudah berapa kali Kaa-san akan menjodohkanku dengan wanita-wanita itu, aku sudah muak dengan semua perjodohan ini. Berapa kalipun aku menolak maka Kaa-san akan memaksaku dengan berbagai alasan. Saat aku sampai di meja yang Kaa-san pesan, aku kaget karena Kaa-san sedang berbincang dengan seorang wanita dan anak kecil yang sudah sangat aku kenal dengan baik. Tapi, mataku tak bisa berpaling dari wanita berambut pirang dan memiliki mata berwarna biru laut itu.<p>

**Sasuke's POV end**

"Eh, Sasu-kun. Kau sudah sampai nak, ayo duduk. Kau masih ingat dengan mereka kan?" Sambut wanita berparas sama dengan Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Hai Teme, kita bertemu lagi." Senyum si pirang yang membuat Sasuke membalas senyum itu.

"Hai jii-san."

"Hn."

"Kenapa Kaa-san memanggilku kemari? Bukannya Kaa-san akan menjodohkanku dengan seseorang." Kata Sasuke ketus dan disambut dengan senyum dari kedua wanita itu.

"Ya, memang itu tujuan Kaa-san mengundangmu kemari. Kenapa? Apa kau tak suka dengan pilihan Kaa-san sekarang?" Tanyanya dengan senyum menggoda anaknya yang selalu dingin itu.

"Bukannya dia sudah menikah dan mempunyai anak." Katanya ketus dan membuat kedua wanita itu terpana sebentar kemudian tersenyum.

"Oh, lebih baik kalian selesaikan kesalahpahaman ini. Aku dan Sora permisi dulu. Ayo Sora-kun, ikut Ba-san." Ajak wanita paruh baya kepada anak kecil di sebelahnya.

"Sora tidak mau, Sora mau dengan Kaa-san. Ba-san pergi saja sendiri. Sora mau tetap disini." Kekeh Sora pada Mikoto.

"Sora-kun nurut dong dengan Ba-san. Kaa-san mau bicara sebentar dengan Jii-san, nanti kalau sudah selesai Kaa-san akan menjemput Sora. Sora maukan?" Bujuk Naruto kepada Sora.

"Nanti Ba-san akan belikan es krim rasa coklat gimana?" Tambah Mikoto.

"Mm.. Ba-san janji." Katanya dengan mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Iya." Balasnya dengan menyambut acungan Sora.

"Selesaikan masalah kalian, supaya tidak menimbukan kesalahpahaman lagi. Jaa Naruto, Sasuke." Pamit Mikoto sambil berlalu dengan Sora yang ada digandengannya.

"..."

"..."

"Jadi, kau tak mau dijodohkan denganku Teme?"

"..."

"Jika ya, aku akan membatalkan perjodohan ini. Aku juga tak akan pernah mau menikah dengan orang yang tak mau menerimaku dengan anakku."

"..."

"Diam, berarti ya. Padahal awalnya aku berharap bahwa perasaan kita sama. Aku akan menolak permintaan Mikoto Baa-san sekarang juga. Permisi." Katanya dengan nada kecewa dan mengambil langkah untuk pergi.

"Naruto."

"Apa?" balasnya dengan nada tingggi.

"Duduklah, kau marah padaku?"

"Tidak." Katanya dengan kembali duduk.

"Aku menyukaimu." Ungkapnya pelan dengan memalingkan wajahnya ke samping.

"Kau bilang apa sih Teme? Aku tak dengar." Balasnya karena memang dia tak begitu mendengar kata-kata Sasuke yang lebih mirip dengan gumaman.

"Aku menyukaimu, aku mencintaimu, aku menyayangimu Naruto." Ungkapnya dengan sedikit berteriak dan membuat semua orang melihat ke arahnya, tak terkecuali Naruto yang sedang bengong dengan aksi Sasuke yang tak biasa itu.

"Aku mencintaimu Naruto, tapi saat kau mengatakan padaku bahwa kau mempunyai seorang anak itu membuat dadaku sakit dan hatiku hancur berkeping-keping. Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi Naruto, aku tak tahu. Rasanya hidupku tak ada artinya lagi karena aku menganggap kau sudah milik seseorang dan aku tak akan pernah bisa mendapatkanmu, memilikimu seutuhnya. Dan sekarang aku bertemu denganmu dan Kaa-san bilang aku salah paham. Kumohon Naruto, jelaskan padaku. Apa yang salah sebenarnya? Ini semua membuatku bingung." Ungkapnya dengan nada rendah dan ada sedikit kekecewaan yang terpancar di wajahnya. Karena ungkapannya yang tak terduga itu Naruto tersenyum kemudian memeluk Sasuke.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Sasuke dan maaf aku sudah membuat kau salahpaham." Ungkapnya dengan mengelus punggung Sasuke. "Sebenarnya aku tak pernah menikah dan melahirkan." Lanjutnya dengan melepaskan pelukannya dan menggantikannya dengan genggaman tangan di keduanya.

"Lalu, siapa Sora? Sehingga kau menganggapnya anakmu." Selidiknya dengan memincingkan sebelah matanya

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK ON<strong>

"Naru-chan."

"Ya, Shion-san."

"Maukah kau menganggap Sora sebagai anakmu, jika aku sudah tiada?"

"Hei, Shion-san bilang apa sih. Aku tidak dengar."

"Kumohon Naru-chan. Aku sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi, kecelakan itu sudah merenggut suamiku. Aku tidak mau jika aku sudah tiada juga, anakku tidak mempunyai orangtua." Katanya dengan mengeluarkan air mata.

"Tanpa kau minta pun, aku akan menganggap Sora anakku. Makanya kau harus kuat."

"Terimakasih, sepertinya aku akan tenang jika nantinya aku sudah tiada." Senyum pun menghiasi wajah pucat wanita berambut pirang yang mempunyai mata sebiru laut itu.

"Kau tak boleh bicara seperti itu, kau akan sembuh. Bertahanlah demi anak yang sudah kau lahirkan."

"Aku sudah tidak kuat Naru-chan, aku sudah tidak kuat. Penyakit ini semakin hari semakin menyebar. Dokter juga mengatakan bahwa hidupku tak akan lama lagi, hanya kau orang yang aku percaya untuk menjaga anakku."

"Hei, dimana Shion yang aku kenal? Dia tidak lemah seperti ini saat mengandung anaknya." Ejek wanita yang mempunyai rambut dan mata yang sama dengan wanita yang diajak bicara.

"Entahlah." Senyum kecutnya terlihat di tengah wajah yang semakin pucat itu. "Naru-chan."

"Ya."

"Maaf, sudah merepotkanmu sejak suamiku meninggal." Ada nada bersalah dalam kata-katanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, itukan yang namanya teman. Saling membantu di saat temannya susah. Lagipula selama ini, kau juga sering membantuku." Ujarnya dengan senyum yang membuat wajahnya semakin manis.

"Terimakasih untuk semuanya, aku rasa sekarang aku bisa istirahat dengan tenang." Senyumpun kembali menghiasi wajah pucatnya dan perlahan-lahan mata biru laut itu menutup untuk selamanya.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

* * *

><p>"Sekarang kau mengerti Sasuke, aku harap tidak akan ada kesalahpahaman diantara kita lagi dan jika kau ingin perjodohan ini dilanjutkan. Aku harap kau mau menerimaku dengan Sora sebagai satu paket yang akan hadir dalam hidupmu."<p>

"Tentu saja aku akan melanjutkan perjodohan ini. Karena aku ingin memilikimu seutuhnya, tidak peduli walau kau sudah memiliki Sora. Yang penting bagiku perasaanmu dan perasaanku sama itu sudah cukup dan juga aku akan menganggap Sora sebagai anakku."

"Terimakasih Sasuke, aku mencintaimu."

"Hn."

* * *

><p><strong>^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^<strong>

* * *

><p>Hahahahahahahaha<p>

Aneh kan? Aneh kan? Aneh kan?

Gilakah Yaya? (someone: SANGAT!)

Ini adalah fanfic pertama Yaya yang dulu sangat amat sangat menyukai Naruto menjadi cewek sekitar satu tahun lebih yang lalu(?) dan tanpa pengeditan, padahal sekarang Yaya gag gitu suka ama Naruto yang jadi uke apalagi dibuat cewek#dihajar pecinta NarUKE#didukung SasUKE

Wkwkwkwkwkwk

Daripada mendekam di chima kan mending Yaya _post_ untuk pecinta FemNaru _or_ NarUKE#grin 'n Jangan lupa reviewnya, apapun bentuknya Yaya akan sangat bahagia \(^0^)/

Mpe ketemu dilain waktu ^^\/*melambaikan tangan dengan gaje*


End file.
